


A Little Too Much Stiles?

by Erin1324



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek might be a little bit obsessive of Stiles, Feral Derek, M/M, Obsessive Derek Hale, Overprotective Derek Hale, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Worried Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin1324/pseuds/Erin1324
Summary: Derek becomes feral and is super protective over Stiles. He won't let anyone come near either of them, Scott's learned his lesson once. Stiles doesn't know how to feel about any of this, especially when Derek starts scent marking him..





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles swears to everything that is holy, if this phone call is waking him up for another stupid reason like last time Scott called while Stiles was asleep, blood will be split. Stiles rolls over and taps the night stand until he feels the cover of his phone, he grabs it with eyes barely open and presses 'accept.'

"Hello?" Stiles slurs, and it is Scott. But there's something going on around him making it harder to hear what he's saying. 

"Derek's loft." Scott yelps and Stiles frowns. 

"What about his loft?" Stiles questions irritability, his half asleep brain not putting the pieces together. 

"You need to come here quickly!" Scott cries and then there's a loud crash in the background followed by a snarl. 

"Umm, I think the human should stay put." Stiles declares, on alert. Scott yells something to Isaac away from the phone and then returns to the conversation. 

"No, Stiles. He might listen to you!" Scott tries to reason, and Stiles doesn't even know who they're talking about. 

"Who?" He demands and Scott sighs yelling something at someone else. 

"Derek." Scott says and he responds so seriously that Stiles bursts out laughing. Scott however doesn't laugh along, which causes Stiles to pause. 

"You're being serious?" Stiles scoffs, "that guy wouldn't listen to me, even if it would save his life." Stiles replies and Scott sighs. 

"At the very least, just please get your ass over here." Scott snaps angrily and Stiles sighs. 

"This is the second time you've woken me up this week, if this isn't as serious as you say, I will murder you Scott. You hear me, murder." Stiles declares with annoyance. He glances at the clock on his bed side table: 5:34 am, Stiles sighs. 

"Just get over here." Scott hangs up and Stiles feels slightly offended. 

Stiles doesn't even bother to change, he stays in his baggy shirt and sweat pants, he throws on his red hoodie and heads downstairs. Stiles sighs and is glad his Dad's at work, Stiles would probably wake him up and get yelled at for leaving the house so late or is it early? Whatever. 

Stiles grabs socks and sticks his feet into his black converse, he grabs his keys and phone and heads out to the Jeep. He starts the Jeep up and begins the drive to the loft. He doesn't even know what's wrong with Derek, or even if something's wrong. 

Considering the snarl he heard, something must be going on. Stiles pulls into the lofts parking lot five minutes later, he sighs loudly and shuts the Jeep off. He then makes his way up the stairs, to Derek's floor. 

"Scott." He calls and when no one answers, "Derek?" Stiles doesn't get a response from either. He slides the loft door open to see the loft completely trashed, all of Derek's furniture is overthrown and ripped up. Erica and Boyd are standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking concerned. Isaac is leaning against the wall farthest from Derek, he's pouting so Derek must've done something.

Stiles frowns at the scene in front of him, he looks up to see Scott coming quietly from the kitchen and he puts his fingers to his lips. Stiles frowns at him and raises an eyebrow, Scott reaches him and grabs his sleeve.

"Something's wrong with Derek!" Scott says and Stiles rolls his eyes trying to keep his patience. 

"Care to explain?" Stiles questions and Scott nods to the corner of the room, Stiles turns to that corner to see Derek curled around pillows and blankets, his face is shifted. Claws and fangs out, side burns there and everything. 

"Derek?" Stiles calls softly in confusion and Derek's head whips up at his voice. Blue wolf eyes staring at him, Stiles tenses and watches Derek carefully. 

"What are you doing?" Derek watches Stiles and his gaze falls to Stiles' lips watching them move. 

"Stiles," Scott hisses. "What are you doing?" Stiles ignores him and walks closer to Derek. 

Derek growls and Stiles stills placing both hands in front of him, making sure that Derek knows he won't hurt him and wouldn't be able to even if he wanted to. Derek sniffs at the air and is instantly in front of Stiles, he's crouched on all fours, and Stiles keeps eye contact with his hands still in front of him. Derek's nostrils flare and his back straightens. 

"What's going on?" Stiles asks Derek. "What happened to you?" Derek doesn't answer, Scott is watching the scene in a panic. 

Stiles slowly crouches down in front of Derek, wondering what he's supposed to do to actually help him. As soon as Stiles is eye level with him, Derek pounces, Stiles yelps flailing backwards in shock. Scott snarls taking a threatening step towards Derek, Derek crouches over Stiles' body protectively, growling at Scott in return. 

Stiles stays completely still, his face is under Derek's chest, and Derek's still growling. Stiles looks back at Scott and nods at him, telling him he's fine and to back down. Scott stops growling and takes a step back, not too sure what to do with himself. Derek moves back a little bit and sticks his nose in Stiles' throat, inhaling him like he's oxygen.

Derek rubs his nose along Stiles' throat, in a possessive way that makes Stiles frown at him. Stiles places both hands on Derek's chest and lightly pushes him, Derek allows Stiles to move him but whines when he's at arms length. Stiles nearly jumps out  of his skin at the sound, he stares at Derek in confusion.

"Come on Stiles, lets get you two up and take Derek to see Deaton." Scott sighs and he reaches down to help Stiles stand. 

It happens so fast, one minute Scott's reaching down to help Stiles, the next he's yanking his hand back with a yelp. There's teeth marks, that are more like fang marks, in his hand and his hand is bleeding. Derek is over Stiles again and is snarling at Scott, Stiles looks at Derek's mouth where he can see blood dripping from his fangs and Stiles has never been this afraid in his life.

He can feel himself shaking, wanting to run but unable to because Derek's over top of him snarling. Stiles' breathing becomes ragged and he thinks he might be close to a panic attack. All he can think about is that Derek is going to kill him, rip his throat out with his teeth like he's always threatened to. Stiles is going to die and Derek will spend the rest of his life blaming himself.

Derek's growl comes to a stop abruptly and he's whining now, nosing at Stiles' chin. Stiles doesn't even know how he managed to curl himself into a ball, he doesn't remember doing it, doesn't know how to stop hyperventilating. Doesn't know anything besides the panic that's invaded his brain and buzzing under his skin.

Derek whines again, nosing at Stiles cheek. Stiles turns a little to face Derek and Derek whines again sticking his nose in Stiles throat inhaling and then purring. Stiles takes a deep breathe, trying to relax himself, he inhales and exhales slowly and lets Derek's heavy body calm him, pretending it's just a weighted blanket or something. Derek won't hurt him, he never has and he never will. Stiles just needs to relax, he exhales and Derek rumbles.

"Stiles are you okay?" Isaac asks and Stiles nods and clears his throat.

"Fine, thanks for asking." Stiles sighs and then Stiles realises that no one really told him what happened to Derek. "So, is anyone going to tell me what happened to Derek or?" Stiles doesn't know who's going to actually answer that one.

"Derek and Scott," Erica begins glaring at Scott, "went to find the witches that have been harassing the town and didn't bother to wait for morning when the rest of the pack could've helped." She turns to Derek and glares daggers at him too.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles whacks Derek upside the head and he whines lowering his head.

"You idiots, why didn't you wait." Stiles demands and Scott lowers his head too at the expression on Stiles' face.

"We knew where they were going to be and thought it would be easier to just go in and talk to them. It wasn't that easy, after talking to them they got mad and one of them cast a spell on Derek, almost on me too, but Derek sort of attacked them. They got away though." Scott explains sheepishly and Stiles groans, turning to glare at Derek.

"Can I get up now?" Stiles inquires with a raised eyebrow, Derek tilts his head at Stiles. Stiles gently pushes him and stands, popping his back and stretching out his legs. Derek stays close to Stiles and bares his teeth at Scott when he gets too close to Stiles for Derek's liking.

"So witches, what have they been doing and how come I didn't even know they were in town?" Stiles questions with a frown, Erica and Boyd exchange a look.

"They didn't tell any of us." Boyd responds shortly and Stiles is fuming now.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He shouts whirling on Scott, "what possessed you two to make you idiots?" He turns to face Derek. "Why wouldn't you have waited and oh I don't know let us help!" Stiles glares at both Derek and Scott.

"You idiots could've been given a horrible spell, or worse killed! You should've at least taken Peter or myself." Stiles scoffs and Scott narrows his eyes at Peter's name.

"Why would we take Peter? Or even trust him?" Scott questions with a scoff of his own. Stiles shrieks in frustration.

"Maybe because he knows what he's doing. He knows how to handle witches and he wouldn't start a war with witches just to spite you." Stiles laughs bitterly. "Which again you would know if you ever paid attention during pack meetings instead of fawning over your girlfriend." Stiles hasn't been this angry since his Dad was hurt and Scott wasn't there.

"I do listen during pack meetings." Scott pouts and Stiles laughs again.

"Sure, and I'm Marry Poppins." He replies sarcastically. "Put aside your hatred of Peter for like five seconds. Boo hoo he turned you into a werewolf and you didn't want to be one, get over it Scott you are one. In fact, you're an Alpha so start acting like one and be responsible for once." Stiles rants, he knows he's being harsh, but Scott needs to hear it and the others won't say anything.

"You think that's why I hate Peter?" Scott snarls and flashes his eyes, he takes a threatening step forward and Derek crouches in front of Stiles snarling, eyes flaring a brighter blue at the threat in Scott's stance.

"Then why do you hate him?" Stiles snarls right back, Stiles can see Isaac, and Erica flinch at his tone. Boyd remains firm as usual.

"Because he's killed so many people! It's not right Stiles, killing is never an option. No matter what!" Scott fumes and Stiles' eyes narrow.

"You mean after he got out of the hospital?" Stiles takes a deep breath and if looks could kill Scott would be long gone. "You mean after he lost his pack, his family. After he spent six years in a coma, where he probably relived his family's death over and over. When he lost everything and everyone he loved." Stiles fumes at Scott.

"He killed his own niece!" Scott explodes and Stiles steps around Derek to get right in Scott's face.

"Why do you think he has blue eyes?" Stiles spits, Scott flinches. "You don't think he feels bad about killing her, you don't think he has nightmares about it? He's still a human being Scott don't be an asshole. He lost everything, if my Dad was killed I would do the same thing, I would kill the person who killed him. Without a doubt, he's my only family." Stiles rages and Scott stares at him in surprise.

"Stiles, that's different." Scott sighs rubbing his forehead and taking a step back.

"How Scott? How is it any different? Did you know he had a wife in that house? She was human and pregnant when Kate burned the house down. Kate deserved what she got and so much worse." Stiles tells Scott off and stares Scott down angrily.

Scott moves to get closer to Stiles and Derek snarls, he pounces on Scott roaring in his face. Scott roars back and Stiles sighs, he takes a deep breathe and turns to look at the other three in the room. Isaac is shaking and Erica is trying her hardest to appear unaffected. At Scott's roar they all incline their necks, and Stiles feels bad for making them scared, especially Isaac.

"Derek, that's enough. Come here." Stiles calls softly and Derek's bright blue eyes flicker over to him, he jumps off of Scott and heads to Stiles' side.

Stiles walks over to the three near the kitchen and sighs, Isaac is the first to come close to him, which shows a great amount of trust on his part. Isaac falls into his arms and scent marks him, but stays put, in an act of comfort Stiles realises. He hugs Isaac tightly and whispers apologises into his shoulder, Isaac just rubs his back and tells him it's fine. They end their hug, and scent mark each other. Derek doesn't growl at Isaac or Stiles for hugging each other, but he watches the exchange closely. 

Stiles walks up to Erica and Boyd with a small hesitant smile. Erica wraps him in a hug that's shorter than Isaac's and then runs her hands down his arms to scent mark him, Stiles returns the favour. Boyd doesn't hug, so Stiles slides his hand down his arm, as pack, as family. To Stiles' surprise he returns the gesture.

"I'm going to go now." Stiles mutters, he looks down at Derek. "And he's coming with me." The others nod and mutter good byes. Stiles mumbles a good bye to Scott and leaves, Derek right behind him.

He shoos Derek towards his Jeep and gets him inside, he whines when Stiles closes the door, but stops when Stiles gets in on the other side. Derek tries to crawl onto Stiles' lap and Stiles sighs, what is he supposed to do with this.

He pushes Derek in his seat and reaches over to put his seat belt on for him. Derek just sticks his nose in Stiles hair and rumbles, when Stiles leans back, and buckles Derek in. Derek stares at the belt with furrowed brows and then goes to move closer to Stiles, but finds out that the seat belt is restricting his movements. 

Derek's claws pop out and Stiles stares at him sharply. "Ruin my Jeep, and I'll leave you here with the others." Stiles tells him coldly and Derek whimpers, but puts the claws away. Stiles doesn't even know if Derek understood what he was trying to say. 

Derek tries to move forward, get closer to Stiles, but the seat belt doesn't let him go very far. Derek growls in frustration, glaring at the seat belt and flashing his eyes, Stiles bursts out laughing and Derek turns his blue wolf eyes on him, cocking his head to the side.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles undoes Derek's seat belt and almost automatically Derek climbs over the arm rest between them to wrap his arms around Stiles like an octopus. Stiles sighs and tries to push him away to get out of the car. Derek doesn't budge, Stiles turns fully to Derek, pats his back and then shoves him. Derek, surprised at the action, is forced back. Stiles jumps out of the Jeep and shuts the door, Derek starts whining and follows Stiles with his eyes.

Derek tries to follow with his body too, but is unable to, because the Jeep really isn't that big, and Derek is a big, muscular person. Stiles rounds the car and opens Derek's door, Derek practically leaps onto him, Stiles frowns and then shuts and locks the Jeep. Stiles has to pretty much drag Derek with him to get him into the house. Derek just wraps his arms around Stiles' waist with his chin hooked onto his shoulder, he walks like that, sometimes pressing his nose into Stiles neck, or hair.

Stiles steps onto the porch, Derek on his heels, and almost immediately Derek starts to growl, Stiles furrows his brows in confusion, his Dad isn't home. Derek starts to pull Stiles behind him, baring his teeth at the door, Stiles sighs and shoves Derek out of the way so he can get into the house. He finds the door slightly ajar and frowns, he runs into the house anyways, wanting to make sure his Dad isn't home.

Derek snarls, and runs after Stiles, Derek's on alert, watching every corner. Stiles goes through every room in the house, but doesn't find any sign of his Dad, but he doesn't find a trace of anyone else in the house either. He doesn't check the bedrooms, because it's unlikely they will go in there, Stiles and his Dad don't own valuable things. The last place to check is the attic, Stiles pulls the ladder down, and Derek snarls get louder. Derek pushes Stiles out of the way and goes up the ladder first, Stiles follows. 

There doesn't seem to be anyone in the attic either, but someone must have been in the house at some point considering the door was open. Stiles doesn't know what to do, he knows he should call his Dad, but he doesn't want his Dad to worry. Stiles makes his way upstairs and opens his door, he hadn't bothered to check his own room, which might have been a mistake. His room is trashed, his books are everywhere, and his clothes are all over the floor, and his closet door is wide open. 

He turns to his desk to find that his laptop is missing, Stiles sighs, there isn't very much important information on there, but the person that took it won't be able to get into it anyways. Stiles and Lydia both made sure that no one would be able to break into either of their laptops, which is why they normally used one of theirs for pack meetings, or research. 

Derek is beside him, but he's standing stiffly, like he's not completely sure that the persons gone. Stiles gets a scared feeling and wants to call his Dad, but if there's someone still here then it's better for him to keep his Dad as far away from the house as possible. Derek's growling starts up and Stiles slowly moves to the closet, he reaches into it and grabs his metal baseball bat.

Now that he thinks about it, Stiles hadn't checked his Dad's room either. Stiles can feel his anxiety push on his chest, but he moves forwards anyways. He notices first that the door to his Dad's room is left wide open, his Dad always closes it before he goes to work. Stiles slowly edges into the room, Derek is beside him for every step he takes, and growls when they enter. Stiles isn't sure if that's because of the intruders scent, or his Dad's, or because someone's still in there.

Stiles scans the room with his eyes, but comes up short. He sighs and goes to put the bat down when he hears the door shut, Derek narrows his eyes at Stiles, almost telling him to stay put. Stiles feet take him though, and before he knows it he's running down the stairs and out the front door. He doesn't find anyone there, and Derek collides with his back, growling softly, and wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist. Stiles sighs, he needs to call his Dad.

Stiles picks up the phone and checks the time, it's already six in the morning which means his Dad is almost done his night shift. Stiles needs to call him anyways, if something happens to his Dad because Stiles didn't call him, he would never forgive himself. Stiles dials his Dad's number and presses the phone to his ear, it rings three times before his Dad picks up.

"Stiles? Is everything okay?" Noah Stilinski's voice come through and Stiles relaxes a bit at hearing his voice, knowing he's safe.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure someone was in the house. I left to go to Derek's loft about an hour or so ago, and when I came back the door was opened." Stiles says this as if he's telling his Dad the whether. 

"What! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Noah questions in a panic, before Stiles can answer he continues. "Damn it Stiles, you should've phoned me as soon as you seen the open door, and what's this about you leaving the house so early?" Stiles smiles at his Dad's voice, he can see him frowning.

"I'm fine, I got back just when they finished what they were doing. Plus Derek is with me, I went to help Scott at the loft with Derek, and for some reason Derek only listens to me." Stiles shrugs a shoulder even though his Dad can't see it through the phone.

Noah sighs, "So, he's staying with us then." Stiles hums in confirmation. "Was anything taken?" His Dad asks, back on track to the house.

"That's the thing, I think this was supernatural related. They trashed my room, and stole my laptop, your room was fine, but I think they were still in the house when I was cause I heard them run out the door." Stiles explains, Derek cocks his head to the side at Stiles.

"Why didn't you call me? What if it attacked you?" Noah demands, Stiles frowns.

"I did call you?" He says it more like a question.

"When you noticed the door Stiles." Noah laughs and Stiles sighs.

"I thought you might've been home, so I ran in." Stiles admits and Stiles can tell he's smiling even through the phone.

"Ah, kid." Noah chuckles, and then tells Stiles he's on his way home. They hang up, and Stiles shuffles Derek into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles sits on the couch with Derek, and Derek curls up with his shoulders on Stiles thighs, and his head buried in Stiles' side. Stiles runs his hands through Derek's hair to keep Derek calm and to occupy his hands. Nervous energy buzzing under his skin.

Derek growls lazily and Stiles can faintly hear his Dad's cruiser pulling into the driveway. The door opens and when Noah spots Stiles and Derek on the couch, he sighs in what sounds like relief, he comes forward and ruffles Stiles hair and sits on Stiles' other side. He pulls him into a side hug, he seems worried even though nothing happened.

Although Stiles gets why he would be, someone had been inside the house when Stiles was, and that would worry Stiles if it were the other way around. Derek doesn't growl, but Stiles thinks it's because he knows that this is someone he can entrust Stiles to. That Noah would never hurt Stiles.

Derek doesn't get up though, he buries his head further into Stiles' hip, which causes Stiles' hand to rub his scalp. Derek purrs, and Stiles stills, that was an honest to God purr. Stiles stares down at Derek and then continues to rub his scalp softly, Derek's chest rumbles and Stiles laughs softly.

Stiles glances at his Dad to see him watching Derek with curiosity, but he has a soft smile on his face. Stiles sighs, and notices the dark bags under his Father's eyes, Stiles frowns.

"I think it's time for all of us to go to bed." Stiles declares and Noah eyes him for a minute.

"I thought I was the parent here?" Noah grins at his son, and Stiles eyes sparkle with mischief. "Never mind, to bed you go." Stiles laughs and nudges Derek, who growls softly, but doesn't get up.

"Derek, I want to go to sleep." Stiles comments with a flick of Derek's nose, Derek twitches and opens his eyes briefly. He doesn't move though, he closes his eyes again and stays where he is.

"Go ahead Dad, I'll get him to move." Stiles smiles at his Dad, and tries to look convincing. He doesn't know if Derek will get up and let him go to bed. His Dad nods and ruffles Stiles hair, before heading up the stairs to his room.

Stiles glances down at Derek and wonders how he's supposed to convince him to move, and go upstairs. He sighs and starts to subconsciously play with Derek's hair, Derek rumbles in what sounds like contentment.

"Derek, we need to go upstairs to sleep." Stiles says, and stops playing with Derek's hair. Derek's eyes snap open and lock onto Stiles' hand, he growls softly, looking displease. Stiles smiles down at him.

"If you get up and go to my room, I can play with your hair." Stiles comments, Derek frowns as if he doesn't understand. Derek moves his hand into Stiles hand, but Stiles moves it away. Derek growls in annoyance.

"Quit with the eyebrows." Stiles laughs, and reaches out to smooth Derek's forehead out. Derek moves his head into Stiles' hand, trying to get Stiles' hand into his hair.

Stiles sighs and moves his hand away, Derek growls loudly and the next thing Stiles knows he's on his back, on the couch, with Derek hovering over him. Stiles stares up at Derek with a furrowed brow, not understanding why he's being so irritable. Derek reaches with his hands to grab at Stiles' although it's a bit clumsy and at the end, Derek has Stiles wrists pinned.

He moves his head closer to Stiles' hand on the couch and then nuzzles it, Stiles relaxes his fingers and places them back in Derek's hair. Stiles starts to message the scalp and Derek rumbles and falls on top of Stiles with all of his weight. Stiles lets out a breath, Derek isn't light. Stiles sighs and then grabs Derek's shoulder and flips them over. He runs up the stairs while Derek's caught off guard, and laughs at the loud growl and huff that Derek lets out.

Derek does follow him though, and Stiles plops on his bed and sighs with relief. Derek walks in a second later, but he stops in the door way. Stiles sits up on the bed and stares at him, he's inhaling and his eyes widen. Stiles raises his eyebrows at him, wondering why he's not coming further into the room.

Derek walks into the room and sits in front of Stiles, he pushes Stiles back on the bed and lays on top of him, but he sticks his nose into Stiles sheets.

Derek rubs his cheek over the sheets, but mostly he's inhaling them. Stiles tries to move, but Derek's body doesn't allow him to. Stiles sighs, but places his hands back in Derek's hair and rubs at his scalp. Derek purrs and nuzzles closer to Stiles, rubbing his stubble into Stiles' neck, which tickles.

Stiles laughs and Derek jerks up and stares at Stiles for a second before going back to rubbing his stubble into Stiles' neck. Stiles' hands fall from Derek's hair and he laughs, trying to squirm away from Derek with no luck. Derek continues to tickle him until Stiles is in tears, when Derek sees the tears he pauses, not quite understanding what he did to make Stiles upset.

Derek whines placing his head in Stiles' neck, Stiles starts to calm his breathing down and smiles. He starts playing with Derek's hair again, then rubbing at his scalp, Derek seems to understand that Stiles isn't upset with him. He looks up at Stiles and licks away the tears that are slipping past his eyes, Stiles squirms wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Derek sighs happily and then places most of his body weight on Stiles, when Stiles' heart rate speeds up with panic, Derek seems to understand why he's panicking. Derek shifts his body so he's head is laying on Stiles' chest, and their legs are intertwined, but his side is on the bed. Stiles sighs and then drifts off to sleep, Derek drifts off a couple minutes later. They sleep soundly through the night in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles wakes up warm, he doesn't remember grabbing his thicker blanket last night, which makes him wonder why he's so warm. He turns his body and sees black hair and tanned skin, it doesn't click right away, and then he remembers that Derek's with him. Feral Derek, that seems overly attached to him for some reason.

Stiles moves onto his back, and Derek curls up on Stiles' chest, his ear right over Stiles' heart. Derek rumbles and nuzzles Stiles chest, before moving his face into the crook of his neck. Derek nuzzles into his neck too, and Stiles laughs because his stubble tickles Stiles' sensitive skin. Derek pauses and does it again, which causes Stiles to laugh, Derek rumbles happily.

He continues to tickle Stiles' neck until Stiles is a squirming mess, he tries pushing Derek's face away, but Derek just brushes his hands away.

"Derek." Stiles laughs. "Stop, it tickles." Derek doesn't stop and continues rumbling happily.

When he does stop it's because Stiles is wheezing and can't catch his breath, Derek backs away rumbling stopping immediately, staring at Stiles with brows furrowed. When Stiles catches his breath, Derek doesn't move closer to him, he continues to stare at him. Seeming confused.

"It's fine Sour Wolf. I'm okay." Stiles soothes, reaching out to touch Derek on the cheek. Derek leans into the contact. He whines almost like he's saying he's sorry for hurting Stiles, Stiles sighs and smiles softly at Derek, trying to assure him that he's alright.

Derek and Stiles lay there for a while, Derek not wanting to get up and Stiles unable to with Derek's weight against him. Derek is gentle though, makes sure that he doesn't crush Stiles with his weight, but slightly leans against him. Every time Stiles does try to get up, Derek's arms tighten around him and he growls softly, Stiles gave up trying to get up.

He really needs to use the bathroom now, and he squirms in Derek's arms, Derek fell back asleep awhile ago. Stiles quietly slips out from under Derek's arm and heads to the bathroom, he really hopes Derek doesn't wake up while he's gone, he might freak out.

Stiles goes downstairs after using the washroom, to see if Noah is up yet. Noah is sitting at the table coffee in front of him and reading through the town newspaper, when he sees Stiles he smiles.

"Good morning. Coffee is on the counter, it should still be warm." Noah informs and Stiles nods.

"Morning." He murmurs back, he goes to the counter and makes himself a cup of coffee. He doesn't like bitter coffee, and he's friends tell him that it's mostly just sugar in a cup.

The first time he had coffee it was way too bitter, when he had added three sugars plus sweetened cream, his Dad had raised an eyebrow at him. Otherwise, his Dad hadn't said anything, which actually surprised Stiles at first. But his Dad takes two sugars plus the sweetened cream, so Stiles guesses that's where he got his taste for sweet things.

There's a thud from upstairs and Stiles sighs, rubbing his eyes. There's a whine and then scratching at the wood, his Dad eyes the stairs before turning to Stiles and raising an eyebrow. Stiles sighs again and makes his way up the stairs, he goes to his room and opens the door slowly, he doesn't want to hit Derek with the door, Derek's whining on the other side of the door.

When it's fully open and Derek can see Stiles, he pounces on him. Stiles doesn't expect Derek to do that and he stumbles backwards, he falls with Derek and they land on the floor. Derek nuzzles into Stiles' neck whining, almost like he was worried Stiles was leaving him, Derek pushes against him and they fall back again.

Stiles is on his back, with Derek hovering over him, Stiles stares at him.

"Okay there bud." Stiles pushes against Derek's chest gently. "Derek, come on, let me up," Stiles whines. Derek doesn't budge. Stiles huffs and flops back, annoyed.

Derek sniffs Stiles body and Stiles quirks an eyebrow, not quite understanding what he's doing. When Derek's done sniffing Stiles, he places his head back into Stiles' neck and whines. Was Derek checking to see if he was hurt? That doesn't make sense though, Derek knows he's safe in the house with his Dad. 

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's back slowly, wondering if maybe that's what Derek was worried about. That without Derek around, Stiles would get hurt, cause he isn't there to protect him. 

"Derek, I'm fine. I've been in the house the whole time." Stiles assures, rubbing Derek's back soothingly.

Derek growls softly, and Stiles flicks his nose softly. 

"Oh hush, I was perfectly fine." Derek scowls at him, and Stiles chuckles.

Stiles continues to rub Derek's back soothingly, Derek leans back into his hand, until Stiles' hand is buried in Derek's soft black hair. Stiles plays with Derek's hair and rubs at Derek's scalp. Stiles can hear his Dad coming up the stairs and he sighs softly.

"Stiles." Noah calls. Derek tenses but doesn't move otherwise. "Where are you?" Stiles sighs again.

"Over here Dad." Stiles calls, Derek moves closer to Stiles as Noah approaches, but he doesn't growl or flash his eyes.

Noah walks closer and spots them both on the floor, Noah raises an eyebrow, and frowns at Derek. Stiles just stares at him guilty.

"What in the world," Noah mutters. "Derek, would you mind getting off Stiles son?" Noah asks calmly, Derek glances up at the Sheriff, and does move. Stiles stares at Derek open mouthed, Derek's sitting back on his heels, but his eyes don't leave Stiles form.

Stiles scrambles up and faces his Dad, flushing slightly. Noah quirks a grin and moves forward to hug Stiles.

"I'm going to head out to work now," Noah informs and Stiles feels a bit sad that he couldn't spend some of the weekend with his Dad. "And you, be good." Noah points a firm finger at Derek as he says this, eyes narrowing.

Derek stares at him and tilts his head to the side, Noah laughs softly and ruffles Stiles' hair.

"I'll see you later kid." Stiles smiles and says that he'll be by at lunch to drop something off for him.


	6. Chapter 6

When Noah leaves, Stiles leads Derek into the kitchen and decides to make some sandwiches for the both of them. They eat and Derek seems to understand how to eat a sandwich so Stiles considers it an improvement on his part.

Stiles has an itch to go on his laptop, but then he remembers that whoever was in the house stole his laptop, which is annoying. The Hale bestiary is on there, along with the Argent's, Stiles had made a whole new copy with information from both the Hale and Argent bestiaries. Not like the person will be able to access it, unless they're really good at hacking. Stiles made sure to encrypt that certain file more than others, and he also got Lydia to over look it. 

There should be no way to gain access to that file, and Stiles will get an email if they try. He'll be able to access the computer that way as well, which is why he's so thankful that Lydia suggested that he add that fail safe. Now, all he has to do is wait for them to try to access that file, and then he can lock the person out of his computer permanently, and hopefully they'll dump it, or just bring it back.

Derek breaks Stiles out of his train of thought by placing his hand on Stiles' arm, it's so much like normal Derek that Stiles jumps and stares at him. Derek's staring back at Stiles, almost like he's asking what Stiles' problem is, which startles a laugh from Stiles. He collects their plates and puts them in the sink, before leading Derek into the living room by the hand.

They put the Avengers in, and sit on the couch to watch it. Stiles has a soft spot for these movies and he can't help it. If Derek was his normal self, he'd groan and stare at Stiles almost begging to pick a different movie. But Derek just lays his head in Stiles' lap, facing the TV and watches like he knows what's going on, which Stiles isn't too sure if he does or not.

Stiles wants to try to watch all of them, including the separate ones about just one of the characters, Derek however has different plans. By the third movie, he's whining at Stiles, and pawing at his legs. He ends up pushing Stiles onto his back, and laying across his chest, he leans into Stiles' head until Stiles takes the que and begins to run his fingers through Derek's hair.

Derek rumbles happily, it seems all he wants is just a little bit of attention. Stiles smiles down at Derek's head, which is rubbing into his chest, and then focuses back on the movie. When the movie ends is when they have a problem, Stiles tries to get up to place the fourth movie in, but Derek won't let him get up. He whines every time Stiles even attempts to get up to go put the other movie in, and Stiles can't stand those noises, they're too pitiful.

"Derek, I have to get up to put the other movie in." Stiles states softly, Derek whines and places his hands on Stiles' shoulders. Stiles sighs, and flops back down with a pout.

Derek's face pops into view and Stiles doesn't bother to hide the fact that he's pouting, Derek's head tilts to the side. His eyes are focused on Stiles' lips, not understanding what Stiles is doing with them, Stiles' lips curve into a smile at the look on Derek's face. Derek snuggles into Stiles' chest, whining until Stiles places his hand back into Derek's hair.

He swirls a strand of Derek's hair around his finger, and then rubs his scalp, or plays with his hair. Stiles tries to braid the short strands, but they are way to short, so it's more like Stiles is putting knots into Derek's hair. Derek stayed completely still, not once moving, Stiles wondered if this was a pack thing. He tries to get up to go put the other movie in, but Derek whines, and Stiles can't listen to that sound, it's too upsetting.

Stiles sighs, maybe if he goes really quickly, Derek will be okay. Stiles slips past Derek, and listens to him whine at him for getting up, he inputs the other movie and grabs the remote, trying to ignore Derek's whines. When Stiles is close enough to the couch, in reach of Derek, Derek grabs Stiles wrist quickly, but gently. He whines, and then pulls Stiles back down, Stiles falls on his butt with a half gasp, half laugh.

"You couldn't have waited." Stiles huffs, with a laugh. Derek however, is pouting. 

Derek stands in front of Stiles and looms over him for a second, he then sits on top of Stiles. Butt placed on Stiles upper thighs and a leg on either side of Stiles, Derek huffs and then drops his head into Stiles neck. Stiles actually pauses at that, because that's something Derek wouldn't normally do, and Stiles isn't sure what's going on here. He finds it a bit strange, but goes with it and presses play on the remote. 

Derek doesn't seem interested in watching anything, he stays curled up on Stiles, breath tickling Stiles' neck. Stiles places his hands on the small of Derek's back, and tunes into the movie that's playing. He wonders what his Dad would say if he walked in to find them like this. He would probably just raise an eyebrow at the two of them and then go to the kitchen eat something, and then mutter a good night to the both of them. Stiles chuckles at the thought, he's Dad's face would be funny.

Derek grumbles from his spot on Stiles, and lifts his head to flick a glance at the door. Stiles frowns and looks at the door, but doesn't see anything. Derek just lays his head back on Stiles shoulder so Stiles assumes that it's nothing major and continues to watch TV. If anything maybe it was just someone returning his laptop, he really hopes that's what it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek doesn't move from straddling Stiles, and to be honest Stiles wasn't sure how to react when Derek decided to do that. It's not something Derek would have done if he had been in his right mind. Derek doesn't really move at all, every so often he'll nuzzle against Stiles' neck and sigh contently, and then go back to being still.

Stiles really wants to go check and see if maybe someone brought his laptop back, plus he has to bring his Dad lunch in about two hours. Derek doesn't seem like he'll move, and Stiles isn't really sure what to do.

"Derek, I have to go check the door." Stiles hums, the end credits are just about done for the movie.

Derek doesn't move, or even look up at Stiles. Stiles pushes against Derek, trying to get him to move, but he doesn't budge and Stiles isn't sure what to do to get him up.

"Ow!" Stiles exclaims suddenly, he knows it's a low blow, but he isn't sure if anything else will work.

Derek reacts almost immediately and shifts, he glances at Stiles and sniffs at the air. When he doesn't smell anything he begins to check over Stiles' frame, looking for something that is causing him pain. Stiles pushes at Derek's chest again, and this time Derek shifts and moves off of Stiles. Stiles smiles, and ruffles Derek's hair.

Derek makes a confused face, and whines. He doesn't understand what's going on, isn't Stiles hurt? Stiles pushes off of the couch and heads to the front door, Derek growls from behind him, but Stiles doesn't stop. Derek growls louder, but Stiles doesn't turn, he's almost at the front door when he's slammed into a wall.

Derek snarls into Stiles' face, holding him to the wall by pinning his hands to his sides. Stiles stares at him confused, Derek is baring his teeth and growling, but it's directed at Stiles.

"Derek," Stiles forces out weakly, Derek doesn't stop baring his teeth. "What's wrong?" Stiles doesn't understand, does Derek think that Stiles will leave him, or something.

Derek snarls again, and holds Stiles tighter against the wall, moving his chest closer to Stiles'. Stiles really doesn't know what to do, Derek has never done anything like this before.

"Did you think I was going to leave you here, by yourself?" Stiles questions carefully, and Derek whines. "Idiot, I just wanted to check the door." Stiles admits, and Derek seems to understand that, he slowly moves away from Stiles, letting him have room, but hovering close by.

Stiles opens the door slowly and peeks out, there sitting on the doormat is his laptop. Undamaged and looking absolutely fine, Stiles sighs in relief. He checks to see if there is anyone around, maybe someone's waiting for him to open the door, just so they could shove their way in, he doesn't think the person that stole the laptop is even there anymore though, Derek would be growling if they were.

Stiles swoops down and grabs his laptop with a grin, he shows it to Derek and Derek tilts his head not really understanding what Stiles is so excited about. Stiles goes to the kitchen table and sits with his laptop in front of him, he boots the computer up and waits. Derek hovers over him, but doesn't sit down.

"Oh, I'm so happy that the person that stole this decided to return it." Stiles groans, and Derek bares his teeth a little at the idea of someone breaking into the house.

Stiles checks all the files and sees that nothing is different, the person did try to hack into the bestiary, but was unsuccessful. They look to be a pretty good hacker though, they got through the first defense system they have in place, they didn't get any further than that though.

Stiles shuts his laptop down and sighs, wondering why they needed to get into the bestiary in the first place, maybe there was another werewolf, or creature out there that didn't know what they were. Stiles doesn't think they're dangerous yet, but that could change if they end up not being in control of them self.

Derek whines at him, and Stiles glances over at him, what is Stiles supposed to do with him tomorrow. He can't miss anymore school cause of these crazy werewolves. He should talk to Scott about it, and see what he thinks. They could leave Derek with Peter, he does nothing all day anyways.

Stiles pulls his phone out and decides to shoot Scott a text now, and he thinks he should probably send Peter one too, see if he's doing anything that he views important, or if he can watch Derek. Scott responds and tells Stiles to just leave Derek at his house for the day, Stiles guesses that would be alright, but Derek would be mad at him for that.

Peter responds to his text five minutes later, saying that his nephew isn't a pup, but that he will watch him and make sure that he doesn't go chasing Stiles all day while he's at school. Stiles texts Peter back thanking him and telling him that Derek will be at the loft at eight AM sharp. Peter doesn't respond after that.

Stiles shuts his laptop down and then turns to Derek, he gets up from the chair and pushes Derek into it. Derek gives him a confused stare, but stays put.

"Sit there, I need to make Dad's lunch." Stiles smiles at Derek, Derek tilts his head again.

Stiles decides to make pasta, with pieces of chicken in it, Derek whines when he starts moving around the kitchen, and Stiles glances at him. He's watching Stiles cook, but is more watching the food than Stiles.

"Are you hungry Derek?" Stiles asks fondly, Derek whines again and gets off the chair to shuffle forward.

"Okay okay, I'll make you something to eat." Stiles laughs, he brings out the bread, and decides that he can make Derek a chicken sandwich. 

Derek shuffles closer, and wraps his arms around Stiles' waist as he prepares the sandwich, it causes Stiles to jump, not expecting the contact. Derek places his head on Stiles' shoulder and watches as he makes the sandwich, Stiles grabs a piece of chicken and places it at Derek's mouth. Derek takes it from his fingers carefully, and then licks the grease off of Stiles' fingers, Stiles laughs softly, he finishes making the sandwich and then places it on a plate. Derek growls softly, and Stiles places the plate on the table, Derek sits at the table and digs in.

Stiles smiles fondly and goes back to making his Dad's lunch, they'll have to get going in a bit to take it to him. Stiles is dreading going to school tomorrow, and leaving Derek with Peter. Derek is going to be furious when he comes back, Stiles sighs.


	8. Chapter 8

Noah sighs as he sees his son coming in the station with Derek Hale trailing behind him. That wolf is beginning to be a problem, and if he can't let Stiles out of his sight for more than a minute, Stiles is going to have trouble getting to school tomorrow, sure Derek had listened to Noah briefly when they were in the house, but Derek could easily do what he wanted when he wanted to. Not that Noah thinks he would, but he's stronger than both Stiles and himself, and because of the state Derek's in, Noah's worried Stiles won't properly defend himself if something happens.

For now, it's just touches. Which Noah isn't too fond of, but it's a wolf thing and Noah gets that, Stiles understands it better than he does, but Noah still worries about his son. Derek looks around the station as if all of his deputies are a threat to Stiles, he thankfully hasn't growled, or shown any fangs, but Noah's worried that Derek might get scared and hurt someone. He's pretty much stepping on Stiles' heels, and breathing down his neck.

"Hey Daddio." Stiles greets with a grin, he seems in a better mood than he did the other day. Noah half wonders if it's because of the wolf trailing behind him. "Whoever stole my laptop brought it back." Stiles says excitedly, and Noah's eyes narrow.

"Was anyone at the door?" Stiles glances up at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Nope, but they kindly returned it. I'm happy either way." Stiles grins, and Noah sighs. One day, this kid is going to get himself hurt for being too trusting.

"What are you doing with him tomorrow?" Noah asks, jutting his head in Derek's direction.

"Hmm, oh Peter's going to watch him at the loft. I'm not sure how that's going to go honestly." Stiles confesses, with a frown. Stiles eyes Derek, but he's too busy watching the other officers in the station.

"Well, be careful." Noah sighs, rubbing his eyes. Stiles smiles at him. 

"Will do Dad." Stiles ushers Derek out of the room and they head back to the house. 

                   _____________

Stiles ushers Derek into the car, he's going to be late to school if he doesn't get to the loft and back on the road in a couple minutes. When they get to the loft, Derek looks up curiously and tries to get out of the car with his seat belt still on, Stiles frowns at him and he stops to wait for Stiles to undo it. 

Derek gets out of the car and scents the air curiously. He walks into the building without Stiles having to drag him, and goes all the way to his door, but when Peter opens the door, Derek roars and throws Peter across the room. 

Peter lands hard, clear across the room, and Derek is in front of him in a second. When Stiles manages to catch up he gaps at the two Hales rolling around, fighting. 

"Derek!" Stiles yells voice hard, Derek stops mid swipe at Peter and turns his head to look at Stiles. Peter stills under Derek, and watches Stiles carefully. "What are you doing?" He questions, he runs towards them and pushes at Derek's shoulder, so he gets off of Peter. 

Peter's eyes widen as Stiles ignores Derek, and helps Peter to his feet, then whirls around on Derek, Stiles is in between the two of them, but he's standing in front of Peter as if to protect him. Derek growls at Peter, and then turns with a whine to Stiles, wanting Stiles closer to him, away from the wolf that he doesn't trust. 

"I didn't realize you cared so much." Peter drawls, expecting Stiles to tell him not to get used to it, but that's not what Stiles says, he half turns his head to Peter and says. 

"Yeah well, get used to it." And Peter has to process the words, make sure he's not dreaming. Derek seems to not understand, tries to tug Stiles over to him, and when that doesn't work, he growls and shows his fangs.

Stiles rolls his eyes, "I'm going to be late because of this bullshit." He stalks up to Derek and glares at him. "Stop being an ass, that's Peter, you're going to stay with him until I'm done, got it." Derek whines, trying to get Stiles behind him, but Stiles backs up. 

"Don't be late." Peter states and Stiles sighs and rubs his forehead. 

"You can handle this then?" Peter raises an eyebrow at the question but nods. 

As soon as Stiles leaves, he can hear Derek whine, and then snarl. Peter's saying something to Derek, but Stiles' human ears can't pick it up. He forgets about it and runs to school. 

______________

Peter sighs, he's never seen Derek like this, Peter is trying to read a book in peace, but Derek is pacing. He snarls and paces back and forth in front of the door, he snarls at nothing and he snarls at Peter.

He doesn't know what it is about the Stilinski boy that has Derek wrapped around his little finger, but Peter hasn't seen Derek this upset to be away from someone. He smells of longing and anger, and Peter isn't sure what to do to help his nephew.

_______________

Stiles exits the school with a sigh, he's really tired and now he has to go babysit a werewolf. Stiles has been texting Peter all day, and so far all Derek has done is pace in front of the door and snarl, Stiles was a bit surprised that Derek hadn't tried to find him, or attack Peter. 

He shoots Peter a quick text saying that he's on his way, Peter doesn't respond, but it doesn't matter cause Stiles is already in the Jeep and pulling out of the parking lot. He makes his way to the loft, and sighs when he's in the parking lot, he's not sure how Derek will react when he sees him, and he's kind of nervous to find out.

Stiles gets out of his Jeep and walks up the stairs and into the loft, he doesn't even have a chance to call out and let them know he's here, even though they can hear him, before he has an arm full of Derek Hale. He's whining and nuzzling into Stiles' neck, sniffing him and rubbing himself all over Stiles.

"Hey Derek." Stiles says and Derek whines at him, Stiles glances over Derek's shoulder to Peter and raises an eyebrow. 

Peter shrugs, and Stiles sighs. So, Derek wasn't that bad then, but Peter's looking at Derek differently almost like he doesn't understand what he's doing, or what's happening to him.

And Stiles isn’t sure what to do with that.


	9. Chapter 9

They stay in the loft for awhile, because Derek refuses to let Stiles go. When they finally get into the Jeep, Derek stares at him and tries to crawl over to him, which doesn't work because of the seat belt he's wearing.

They arrive at the house and Stiles undoes Derek's seat belt, and almost as soon as he does, Derek is crowding against him and trying to press into him, he growls when Stiles tries to get out of the car, and won't let him.

So, they stay in the car until Stiles literally needs to go into the house, otherwise his bladder will explode, he gets Derek off of him by yelling a him. Which isn't the best, but Derek wouldn't get up otherwise, and Stiles was starting to get uncomfortable, not to mention he needed to use the bathroom. 

When they get into the house Stiles runs upstairs to use the bathroom, Derek follows closely behind him, and when Stiles closes the door on Derek, he whines. Derek whines loudly and actually walks into the door a couple of times, and only hearing Stiles' voice causes him to pause and stop running into the door, but if Stiles doesn't talk he goes back to whining and trying to break the door down.

Stiles comes out a little later and stares at Derek incredulously, but Derek pays it no mind and hangs off of Stiles like he's a coat hanger. Stiles grumbles all the way to his room, dragging Derek behind him, about how werewolves are super clingy and annoying, which makes Derek whine at him. Stiles sighs and just collapses on the bed with Derek, Derek curls around him and sticks his nose against Stiles neck, rubbing his nose along Stiles' neck before settling and closing his eyes.

They end up drifting off, with Derek curled around Stiles.

________

Stiles isn't sure dropping Derek off at the loft will work this time, but he can't miss school, so he gets Derek in the Jeep, and drives in that direction. When Derek sees the loft, he freaks out, he tugs at his seat belt and growls softly at Stiles. Stiles rolls his eyes and undoes Derek's seat belt once their parked, Derek cages Stiles between his body and Stiles' door, Stiles is not impressed.

"Derek, I need to go to school. Peter is inside waiting for you." Stiles explains trying to move, but Derek just growls and doesn't move from his position. 

"Derek!" Stiles snaps, and Derek whines but doesn't move. "I need to go, I'm going to be late." Stiles doesn't know why Derek is being so clingy, Stiles isn't even gone that long.

Derek whines at him and reluctantly gets up, Stiles sighs and gets out, Derek crawls from his seat into Stiles' to leave through his door. Stiles rubs his eyes in frustration, and then leads the way to the loft Derek follows cause it's not like he'd let Stiles be alone with another werewolf, especially one he doesn't trust. 

Stiles walks up the stairs at a slow pace, and Derek keep pace with him even though he could easily go faster than him and get there sooner. Stiles isn't sure what's happening, but he doesn't think it's good for Derek to only be spending time with just him, it might make him even more clingy than he already is.

Peter opens the door when they are standing outside it, and Derek growls lightly at him, Stiles just deadpans. 

"Couldn't have come out and helped me with him." Stiles asks, and Peter raises an eyebrow.

"I probably would've made it worse." Peter drawls, eyeing Derek suspiciously. 

Stiles shrugs, he is probably going to be late, and he really doesn't even feel like going to school. He's so tired, and all he wants to do right now is sleep, he nods at Peter, and then pushes Derek further into the loft before taking his leave.

Derek whines at his back, and tries to move forward to get to him, but Peter blocks the door, and flashes red eyes at him. Which causes Derek to growl even louder, Stiles isn't sure what the problem is, but he seriously can't be any more late than he already is.

"Just don't eat each other." Stiles jokes, and Stiles misses the smile Peter gives his back.

___________

Derek flashes blue eyes at Peter and growls nonstop, Peter is starting to regret flashing his eyes. It's not like he killed anyone for the power, well not really anyways, the Alpha was hurt and so Peter tried to help. The Alpha didn't seem to have a pack and was starting to go feral, she decided to give the spark to Peter, and in the ways of the wolf because she died while Peter was there tending to her wounds, so he got the spark. Even though he was just trying to help, he wondered if Stiles and Derek would join his pack, or if they'd try to kill him again.

"Derek enough." Peter demands, rubbing his head. Surprisingly, it goes silent, Peter looks up to see Derek tilting his head at him.

Derek stares at Peter, and Peter stares back. Derek's eyes are still blue, and they flash between wolf blue and his human green, Peter isn't sure how to go about this whole asking to be a part of a pack thing. The last time he did this he didn't ask, he bit without permission, and took what he thought was his. He wants to change this time, be different, and he really wants Stiles and Derek in his pack. 

He really wants to give them the life they deserve, not the lousy one that McCall has been giving them, with his black and white morals, and his good or evil. Peter wants a pack that loves him, and despite everything him and Derek have been through he really thinks they could work it out, and go from there. Stiles' heart is big enough to love anyone, as long as they deserve it, and Peter really wants to work to earn that love. 

He debates talking to Stiles about it when he comes to pick Derek up, but for now he wonders if he should approach Derek with the idea of joining his pack.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter decides he can't make a pack bond with Derek, whether he wants to or not. He won't force Derek to have a connection to him, he wants it to be Derek's choice, which means Derek needs to return to his normal self, in order for Peter to ask, and make the connection. But Stiles, wonderful Stiles. Peter thinks he'll ask Stiles when he comes back to the loft.

Derek paces around the loft, shooting Peter suspicious looks every now and then. Peter thinks its because he now knows that Peter's an Alpha, and it makes his wolf anxious. Peter really hopes that Derek doesn't try to attack him, he really doesn't want to have to hurt Derek more than he already has. Or have Derek kill him, and then blame himself, but then again Stiles would help with that.

Peter sighs, and picks a book up, he needs to just stop thinking. Derek watches him carefully as he reaches for the book, and Peter almost rolls his eyes at Derek. Peter checks the time, Stiles should be back here in about two hours. That gives Peter enough time to figure out how to ask Stiles to be in his pack.

Which has Peter thinking again he groans, and goes to make sure Derek isn't thinking about clawing his throat out when he briefly leans his head back, to find Derek isn't there at all. Peter panics for a second, before remembering he's an Alpha he should be able to track Derek down easily.

Except, Derek is also a born wolf, which means he knows how to make his scent go all over the place to make it harder to track him. He's going to make Peter work for it, but Peter already has a feeling he knows where Derek is going. As long as Peter's waiting for him when he gets there, it shouldn't be a problem, and Stiles won't have to know.

______________

Stiles sighs, he really hates school it does nothing to help with his ADHD. Plus most of this stuff he already knows, which makes it like ten times more boring. He sighs again, and looks out the window. He really wants to go home, and snuggle with Derek while they nap.

He notices there's something outside the window and frowns, when he looks closer he sees that it's Peter. Stiles frowns, shouldn't he be with Derek at the loft. Stiles pulls his phone out, eyes still on Peter, what is he thinking.

To CreeperWolf: Shouldn't you be with Derek, and not stalking my school?

Stiles looks up and watches as Peter pulls his phone out of his pocket and reads the message. He looks around and makes eye contact with Stiles, and Stiles raises an eyebrow at him. Peter looks back down at his phone and begins typing.

To Stiles: Derek ran away when I wasn't paying attention.

Stiles rubs his head, and puts his phone back in his pocket. He puts his hand up, and asks to use the washroom. The teacher lets him go without a second look, and Stiles takes his backpack with him.

He goes straight outside and meets Peter, he can't see Derek around which causes extra confusion

"Where's Derek?" Stiles asks, Peter turns to face him with a frown.

"I thought he would've came here to find you. I tried to track him, but he went in so many circles that I lost the scent." Peter explains, and Stiles frowns. 

"Where else would he go?" Stiles can feel the panic rise.

"Your house maybe?" Peter suggests, with a glance at Stiles. He can smell the panic, and places a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"We'll find him, don't worry." Peter pats Stiles' shoulder, and Stiles sighs.

"I guess I'll go check the house, you stay here in case he shows up. Call each other if we see him?" Stiles states, and Peter nods.

Stiles heads to the Jeep and sighs. Why does Derek always have to be so difficult, he's normally difficult but this is a bit extreme. Knowing Derek, he's probably at the house waiting for Stiles, or he's realized Stiles isn't there and is on his way to the school. 

Either way, he hopes one of them will be able to catch him. He pulls out of the school parking lot, and drives home. He's going to have to call the school and let them know he'll be absent for a couple periods. He'll also have to shoot his Dad a text so he doesn't worry too much. 

Stiles pulls into the driveway, and shuts the car off. He leans across his wheel when he notices the curtains shift from his window. Derek can be seen in the window, looking almost panicked. He disappears as Stiles gets out of the Jeep, Stiles has a feeling Derek is a little too excited to see him. 

When Stiles opens the front door, Derek all but pounces on him, making him stagger back into the door, causing it to shut. Stiles doesn't know what's wrong, but Derek is all but wrapping himself around Stiles. Whining and sniffing at him like he's been away for days instead of hours. Stiles reaches up and pats Derek's back. 

"What's wrong SourWolf?" Derek whines louder, and begins to push Stiles into the living room, all but shoving him on to the couch. 

Derek lays over top of Stiles, nose in Stiles' neck. He buries his head right in the crook of Stiles' neck and doesn't stop his whining. Stiles can't reach his phone to shoot a text to Peter, and let him know that Derek is with him. So, Stiles just sighs and slumps into the couch. 

He rubs Derek's back and tilts his head to expose more of his neck. Derek rumbles, and Stiles reaches a hand to his jean pocket to grab his phone. Stiles grabs it and calls Peter, cause texting one-handed is too hard. Peter answers on the second ring. 

“Hey Stiles, did you find Derek?” Peter asks, and Stiles sighs when Derek growls at Peter’s voice. 

“That I did, but he’s kind of glued to me at the moment.” Stiles swats at Derek’s hands that reach for his phone, no doubt to crush it so he can’t hear Peter. 

“Are you okay? Did you need me to come over?” Peter sounds a little panicked himself. Stiles rolls his eyes, Hale’s are so dramatic. 

“No, Derek isn’t hurting me or anything. He’s just…worried.” Stiles informs, and Peter exhales. 

“Well, call me if you need anything okay?” Peter mentions, sounding worried. 

“I will.” Stiles declares, running his hands through Derek’s hair as he hangs up the phone. 

“What are we going to do with you?” Derek doesn’t look up, he rumbles and nuzzles Stiles neck. Stiles rolls his eyes.


End file.
